


French {Kissing} Meat Pies

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: After a huge and very loud break up, their parents divorced very fast, and Gretel moved to france with her mother and brother.Well... she had had to move to France, and leaving all her friends behind herself...She will learn soon enough, that they weren‘t true friends, but she will also learn something about their mother...Was it Gretel‘s fault, that they had had to move to france?!Or was it just Adrianna‘s Homophobic?And who is this woman who turns Gretel's head?{This is AU, none of the characters have magical powers, so basically... everyone is OOC...}
Relationships: Gretel/Muriel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

When Gretel‘s and Hansel‘s Mother decided to move to france, both of them were some kind of... very pissed. At least Gretel was more pissed off than Hansel, because he wanted to leave England for a long time now, but Gretel? Gretel had had to leave many friends behind, and all of them had one thing in common: they hated french people, and actually Gretel also hated france, and french people, and french food, and everything that has to do with that shitty, stupid country of Love... or was it City of Love?!

She didn‘t care... she was sitting in the plane, ignoring her brother and their mother...

„How long are you going to ignore us, Gretel?“ Hansel asked a few days later, while his sister was sitting in the window of her room, reading a book.

„Perhaps for ever...“ she said, not looking up from her book.

„Come on...“ he almost pleaded, and stepping closer.

„Mom wanted to leave London too, and you know why.“

„Yes, because our father was a cheating arse... but... isn’t England big enough?! Did it had to be France?!“

He sighed, and sit down on the window sill, and nodded: „Perhaps you‘re right, but I think she also wanted to leave England for a long time now...“ he looked out of the window at the restaurant on the other side from their house.

„I didn‘t told you that, but I think it is a kind of... not so clever to open a bar opposite of a restaurant like that.“ she said, and he smirked: „I‘ve told her the same, but she had told me, that a good friend of her owns that... monstrosity.“

„Monstrosity... good word...“ she agreed, and looked at her brother.

„Come on, give it a try... you could mix cocktails like those, you‘ve made on the christmas party at school.“

"You mean the ones who ended up in the drain because a stupid idiot told our teacher that I mixed them with alcohol ?!"

„Yes...“

She rolled her eyes, and also looked out of the window...

They were ripped out of their comfortable silence, when someone knocked at Gretel‘s door. They turned around to their mother, who asked: „Are you two hungry?“

Gretel didn‘t answer, but after a look over his sister, Hansel nodded, and their mother continued: „Good, because I‘ve ordered a table for the three of us.“

she nodded at the window: „Over there...“

After their mother was gone, Hansel looked at his sister... he knew her, and he also knew, that she wanted to stay, and she also wanted to go over there...

He was glad, that she had had forgiven him, and she was also glad, that he was accepting her now, how she was, but that doesn‘t change the fact, that she had had to leave all her friends in London...

On the other hand... none of them had wrote her back since three days.

And she also had to confess... that france was not that bad.

Hansel‘s outstreched hand made her sighed, but she took it, placed down her book, and followed him out of her room, down the stairs, and through there own little bar, which was almost ready.

It was already cleaned up, the walls were painted in white, and a few mirrows were already hanging on the walls, next to a few grey-black pictures of London and Paris... two of Gretel‘s favourite pictures was a grey-black one, with a red double decker bus on it, and another grey-black one, with a bunch of red roses in front of the Eiffel Tower.

She found her mother‘s gaze on herself, and nodded. It was a nod as an apology and an agreement to... at least to try it, because... she couldn‘t change it anyway.

„It seems a bit... naked.“

„Imagine green or purple LED light chains around the mirror frames.“ her mother said, and Gretel thought about it, and said: „I would take green... we do have black chairs, and couches, right?“

Adrianna nodded, and Gretel also nodded: „Yes, green. Perhaps the purple ones for the bar. You know, as back ground for the jars or something like that.“

Adrianna nodded slowly, and finally said: „That‘s a good idea... but first... let‘s go over and eat something...“

Gretel agreed, and together they crossed the street, and entered the restaurant, what was obvisiouly an upscale cuisine, and Gretel was asking herself, how on earth she could ever pay for something here...

„Adrianna...“ a woman‘s voice ripped Gretel out of her thoughts, and she watched how her mother was hugging another woman, with long black hair.

They kissed each other on the cheek, before the woman turned her attention to Gretel.

„Hansel and Gretel? This is a very good friend of mine...“

Gretel couldn‘t hear the rest of it, because she couldn‘t take her eyes off of that woman in front of her... 

They were staring at each other, and... at least for Gretel, the time had frozen... it was like anything had just stopped existing... earth, time... was she even breathing...?

Gretel couldn‘t figure out, how she had managed it to sit down at a table with her brother, and her mother, but during their dinner she was looking at the woman, whenever she was nearby, and the woman gave her the warmest smile, and after she had winked at Gretel, she finally looked down on her... dessert?!

”When on earth did I ordered dessert?! And what was my dinner...?!“ she thought, hoping her brother, and her mother didn‘t have noticed... of course they had...

„You were practically staring at Muriel...“ Hansel said later, teasing his sister, and she slapped his arm slightly: „I did not stare at her...“

„Yes you did...“ he said laughingly, what made her blushing even harder... and yes, if she judged the heat on her face then she knew she must be bright red

„Mom, tell him that I wasn‘t staring...“

„You were staring like a stupid lovebird. And I will not accept such things. You will never going back there!“

The sudden change of their mother‘s mood made the siblings look at each other, but even when Hansel tried to talk to her, she was dismissive to him, and went straight to her own room, shutting the door behind herself...

„What happened right now?!“ Gretel asked, but her brother only shrugged his shoulders: „I have absolutely no idea...“

„Was I really staring...?“ she whispered later that night, when they were sitting on her bed, and he nodded: „Kind of... but she was also staring at you...“ he smirked.

„The waiter asked, what you wanted to eat, and sure, you did tell him, but everytime she was in the room, you were staring at each other...“

„Can we stop saying ”staring“...?“ she asked, and he started to laugh, but nodded: „Alright, alright... you two were looking very intensive at each other. Better?“

„I hate you...“

He laughed, and kissed her forehead, before he left her room, wishing her a good night...

_**tbc...** _


	2. Chapter 2

  
„Gretel, right?“ someone behind her asked a few days later, while she was walking over the market to find some fruits.  
She turned around, faced Muriel, and immediately her heart stopped beating... she nodded: „Yes... Ms...“  
„Muriel. Just Muriel... how are you?“  
Gretel grinned, and looked over that woman in her black blouse, her tight dark blue Jeans, and the fitting shoes.  
„Fine...“  
„Sure? You‘re not sounding quite sure...“ Muriel said, and looked in Gretel‘s basket.  
„Cocktails?“  
„Erm, yes... I‘m mixing Cocktails. Or at least I‘m trying it.“ she said, and realized, that it lifted her mood, and covers her nervousness very much, to speak about her job. And she felt even much better, after Muriel asked, if she would like to sit down somewhere.  
„Have you already had breakfast?“  
„No, I'm not the type of woman who eats in the morning."  
Muriel smiled, and pointed at a café: „Let me invite you.“

„May I ask you something?“ Gretel finally asked, after Muriel had ordered them two Coffees and the other woman nodded: „Sure.“  
„How long do you know our mother...?“  
„We went to School together. After my graduate I moved to France... why are you asking?“  
„Because I think that my mother is... slightly homophobic...“   
„Oh...“  
„Yes... she isn‘t talking to us since a few days now, and Hansel and I are running the bar by ourselves.“  
„But your opening was rather good, I‘ve heard...“  
„Yes... thank you.“ Gretel smiled, but Muriel saw the worry in her gaze. She reached over the table, taking Gretel‘s Hand, and their eyes met... and again... Gretel felt the raising heat inside of her body, but this time, she managed to look away from Muriel‘s gaze... away from those beautiful eyes.  
„To answer your question properly... there was once that situation at school, were two girls were kissing each other. I liked it, and I was okay with it, but Adrianna...“ she sighed: „I thought she‘d changed.“  
„What happened...?“  
„She insulted them... and over the years of our friendship I ignored it. I thought, she would change, and she didn‘t talked with me about Homosexualls any more, so I thought the subject was kind of over...“  
Gretel shook her head: „Not really... she said...“  
Muriel squeezed her hand: „Gretel... what did she say?“  
„I‘m not allowed to come over anymore...“  
„That‘s ridicoulus.“ Muriel said, shocked about her best friend.  
„That‘s stupid... you and your brother are always welcome.“  
Gretel nodded, looking up in Muriel‘s eyes again...

„May I ask you something?“  
„Anything.“ Muriel nodded at their second cup of coffee.  
„Why are you leading a restaurant? I mean... isn‘t it hard?“  
Muriel smirked, and nodded: „It is. But I love it... I was working there at first, and two years ago my manager told me, that I‘m ready to lead that... monstrosity.“  
Gretel had to laugh out loud, and after a questioning look from Muriel, Gretel explained: „My brother called your restaurant exactly the same...“  
„Oh don‘t hold back than, I mean, it is a monstrosity... that‘s why I‘ve closed the upper two floors completely. With them it would be definitely far too much for me.“  
Gretel nodded, still trying to figure out, what that was what she felt for that woman in front of her...

She was at school with her mother, so she probably was the same age... could that even work?!  
She didn‘t know, why she was thinking about that right now...  
She didn‘t know why she was looking at Muriel the way she was looking at the woman... she caught herself staring, and lowered her gaze, seeing a small smirk on Muriel‘s lips...  
”Muriel... what was that even for a name...?“ she wondered, and looked back up at her.  
„What‘s bothering you...?“  
„No... I was just wondering about your name...“ Gretel said, finding Muriel‘s surprised look: „Oh... erm... no one asked me that before, but... it‘s celtic.“ she said, and offered Gretel a ride home...

„I thought you got lost...“ Hansel greeted her smirkingly, when Gretel entered the bar. She was about to say something, when their mother came downstairs, looking at Gretel.  
„Where have you been? You left two hours ago. And you only need ten minutes to town.“  
„I‘ve met someone, and we drunk coffee.“  
„I‘ve told you, you will not speak to that bitch again!“  
„What‘s your fucking problem?!“ Gretel almost yelled at her own mother, and Hansel stepped between them.  
„Enough! Mom, she was only a bit longer in town. We have plenty of time until we‘re opening.“  
Adrianna looked at them, and nodded: „If I‘ll find out, that you are talking to that arrogant Bitch... I‘ll place you on the next plane back to England.“ she said, walking back upstairs...

„Perhaps she had hit her head...“ Gretel said, and Hansel nodded, before he asked: „Have I‘ve been like that, after I saw you with Mary?“  
„Far away from that...“ Gretel muttered, helping her brother, who indeed, was insulting her a few years ago, after he had entered her room without knocking, while she was holding one of Mary‘s breasts in her hand.  
He didn‘t know Mary... she was just some girl from a bar, but it was a bit too much for him.  
He had ignored his sister for two months, before he apologized to her...

But that wasn‘t even close to their mother‘s acting...  
Perhaps because she is their mother...

Gretel didn‘t know, but she told Hansel, what Muriel had had told her, and he only shook his head: „So... our mother is really homophobic... but from the worse sort...“ 

Their evening went quite well, and before Muriel‘s Restaurant closed, she mixed another drink, and went over to Muriel‘s Restaurant.  
It was already empty, and she knocked at the open door.  
„We‘re closed!“  
„I know...“ Gretel said, and Muriel looked up from her paperwork, and smirked wide.  
„Gretel... come in.“  
Gretel entered the empty Restaurant, and Muriel looked at the Cocktail in Gretel‘s hand.  
„What‘s that...?“  
„I‘ve mixed something for you. Something like a welcome gift...“  
Muriel laughed a bit, took the cocktail, and smelled at it.  
„Strawberry... and... Mint?“ she asked, and tasted it.  
„You know what... that‘s delicous. I really need another one of this.“  
Gretel smirked wide, and said: „You are always welcome over there... despite what my mom thinks...“  
Muriel winked at her: „I think in that case I‘ll come...“

**_tbc..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

„Oh come on, you like her... you are bringen her Cocktails since two weeks now, and you are eating escargot thd fourth day in a row, and they are from her.“

„Fine... I do like her.“ Gretel finally confessed, and smirked even wider, when Muriel entered the bar.  
„Hey...“  
„Hey yourself...“ Muriel smiled, nodded at Hansel, and placed a plate in front of them.  
„I thougt, if you can bring me one delicous Cocktail after the other, then I can also bring you something, you may know.“  
Muriel lifted the kitchen towel, and Hansel gasped: „Oh my god... meat pies?!“  
„You know meat pies?!“  
„Darling I was born in England. And even those aren‘t originally from our home, I do know how to make them.“  
Gretel smirked, brought them three forks, and they started to eat the meat pie.  
„Wow... Muriel, that‘s-”  
„What the hell is goingon here?! Why aren‘t you two working?!“  
„Hello Adrianna.“  
„I‘m not talking to you. Swan.“  
„Oh, we‘re back at Swan?!“ Muriel asked, stepping forward, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
Hansel took his sister‘s hand, and they decided to leave them alone...

„I didn‘t know, that her name‘s Swan...“ Hansel whispered, while he and his sister where upstairs.  
„Be quiet... I want to hear that...“

„What's your damn problem with me, Hunt? Is it because I was able to open my own restaurant ?! Is it because I left school when I was 16?!“

„It was your fucking know-it-all-attitude!“

„Oh excuse me, that I have an eidetic memory! I‘m really sorry about that, but that don‘t give right, to control your daughter!“

„I didn‘t raise a Lesbian!“

„She‘s your daughter! You should be happy for her, when she would find someone! It shouldn‘t even care whether it‘s a dude or a girl.“

„It is just not right, Muriel! Be proud of you, for leaving school after only a year, and that you could go to a University with 17. And perhaps it was better that way! In all our letters, and Mails, I never told you, about that Girl I‘ve pushed down the stairs. And I tell you what... I‘ve pushed her down, because she had kissed another girl, and that is disgusting!“

  
Gretel jumped slightly, when they could hear a slap, and went downstairs.  
Her mother was standing with a pink cheek in front of Muriel, whom was hard breathing, and without thinking, Gretel took Muriel‘s hand, and led her gently outside...

„I‘m really sorry...“ Muriel began, as soon as they were sitting in her car...  
Gretel didn‘t know where to go, and she wanted to avoid curious ganzes, so this was the first place, that popped up in her mind...

„You are the very last person, who needs to apologize, Muriel...“  
„How much did you heard...?“   
„Enough...“ Gretel said, also looking at Muriel.   
„Do you really have an eidic memory?!“  
Muriel smirked and nodded: „Sometimes it‘s really a curse... but yes.“  
„How can that be...“ Gretel started, but then she thought about all those things, she wouldn‘t like to remember again... all those things, she still wants to forget, and she said: „Yeah, no... I get it.“  
Muriel smirked, and sighed: „Gretel... I‘m really sorry about what had just happened... like I said... she was not always like that.“  
Gretel nodded, and looked back at the bar: „I don‘t get it either... I mean is it really that hard, that I‘m a lesbian...?“  
„No, of course not... Gretel, you are an attractive young woman... I can‘t tell you, what to do, but...“ she started, and looked at Gretel next to her.  
„But...?“  
„I think, you should just listen to your heart... I mean, I know she‘s your mother, but-”  
Gretel took her hand, and squeezed it: „I know what you mean, Muriel...“

They just sat there in silence, still holding hands, until Gretel sighed, and looked back at the bar.  
„I have to go back inside...“  
„I know...“ Muriel whispered, stroking over Gretel‘s thumb with her own.  
„I don‘t want to...“  
„My door‘s always open for you...“  
Gretel looked at her, and they leaned in... Gretel breathed hard, and felt Muriel’s breath on her lips, when she was stopped by a knock on the window, and she turned around, to see Hansel.   
„Hate him, right now...“ she whispered, not seeing Muriel‘s smirk on her lips, and opened the window.  
„She wants to talk... sorry Muriel...“  
She waved his apology away, and squeezed Gretel‘s hand, leaned in and whispered: „Remember what I said...“

Gretel nodded, left the car, and followed her brother inside their bar.  
„Sorry...“ he muttered, and she shook her head: „No it‘s alright... better you than our mother...“

He nodded and they expected their mother to be ready to talk, but she was already back in her room and she didn't speak to any of them for the rest of the day, and Hansel knocked on Gretel's door early in the morning...

„What time is it...?“ she muttered and he sat down on her bed.  
„She‘s jealous.“

„Alright... now, get out.“

„Gretel, I mean it. I think, our mother is jealous.“ he said, and finally got her attention. She turned around, opened her eyes, and looked at him: „What?!“

He nodded: „Think about it. She talked so good about France, she told us, we would meet someone, who was very important for her, and we are barely here, and she started a fight with Muriel.“

„So... it isn‘t even my fault?!“

„It was never your fault, sis. She‘s jealous of how much Muriel had reached in her life. I mean... look at her, she has her own Restaurant... one you have to pay 20€ for a stupid salad.“

„But it‘s delicous...“ she said, rubbing her eyes, and he nodded.

„Hansel...?“

„Ya?“

„You still didn‘t tell me, which time it is...“

„6am...“

„GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!“

**_tbc..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys... I know that‘s a rare pairing, but I love them so much...
> 
> Leave me some love, advise, whatever :)


	4. Chapter 4

  
“ _Muriel..._?“ Gretel wrote her, hoping she would be awake still.

  
M: ” _Darling...?_ “

  
G: ” _Did I woke you up...?“_

  
M: ” _No. I‘m like an owl sometimes... are you alright?_ “

  
G: ” _Yeah... my mother moved out two days ago...“_

  
M: _”I know... she‘d sent me a very nice message.“_

  
G: ” _Oh fuck, sorry Muriel...“_

  
M: _”It‘s alright... why are you up this late?“_

  
G: ” _I... kind of standing in front of your Restaurant...“_

  
Gretel saw some lights going on, and only a few minutes later, the door opened, and Muriel greeted her: „Come in, Darling. It‘s cold. You should‘ve write it earlier, that you are standing here.“

„It‘s alright. I just came...“

  
Muriel nodded, and locked the door, before she led Gretel upstairs in her own flat.

„What did she write you...?“ Gretel asked, but Muriel shook her head, and said: „It‘s not important... Adrianna seems to be able to live like that, so she can kiss my arse...“ she looked at Gretel: „Sorry. I shouldn‘t talk about her like that.“

Gretel sat down with Muriel on the couch, and said: „No it‘s alright... I mean... she left without a single word to me nor to Hansel.“

„Wait... you two have to run the bar all by yourself?!“

Gretel nodded, and after Muriel had brought them a bottle of wine, and two glasses, she suggested to combine her Restaurant and the Bar.

„Perhaps not now, during winter, but in Summer.“ she said, and Gretel nodded: „Yes... why not... I mean, you could run your Restaurant, and we could just serve Cocktails. For Parties, or something like that.“

Muriel nodded, and they started thinking, planning, and talking about all that... it would be too much for two people, and Gretel knew that.

„You could hire some people...“

„I think I should hire some people...“ Gretel suggested, and Muriel nodded, before she took Gretel‘s hand.  
„But enough of that, Gretel... let‘s enjoy the evening.“  
Gretel nodded, and Muriel turned on her tv, brought them some snacks, and they leaned back on the sofa...

They were eating popcorn, and from time to time their fingers touched, but neither Muriel nor Gretel were realizing it... at least, neither of them looked at the other woman... knowing if they would look... they would find the other woman blushing heavily...

Muriel didn‘t really paid much attention on the film... she was thinking about Gretel... she was thinking about Adrianna, how much she had changed... about that message:

_  
”Stay in your precious, absurd expensive Restaurant... take Gretel, I think you fit for each other. You know, Abnormality with Abnormality... it‘s perfect..._

_Let me tell you a secret, Muriel. You’ve let me down... I realized that, when I saw your ugly Restaurant..._

_I was good at school... but then you were able to just skip classes, because of your stupid marks. I hated you for that..._

_You should have had helped me. You should‘ve had let me copy your tests.  
But you never did..._

_I‘ll go back to England._

_Bye...“_

  
Muriel sighed, paused their movie, and showed Gretel the message, who looked in shock at Muriel, after reading it.

„Muriel... that‘s horrible...“

„She was jeaulous because of my marks, and I think she just wanted to use our friendship... I always told her, she can come to me. I always offered her my help, but she declined it every time... she always told me, she had had better things to do than learning...“

„It‘s not your fault, you know that, right?“ Gretel asked, placing the phone on the table, before she took Muriel‘s hand.  
The other woman looked at her, and blinked away a single tear...   
„It feels like that...“ she whispered, and Gretel leaned in, and hugged her.  
„She was jeaulous... and one day, she‘ll realize how wrong she was...“ Gretel tried to asured her, while she stroke Muriel‘s back, and let her sobbing, and crying...

 _”She‘s so different...“_ Muriel thought, while she buried her face in Gretel‘s neck, where she wanted to place soft kisses... where she wanted to nibble a bit... she smelled Gretel‘s perfume, and relaxed more and more in the embrace, of the younger woman...

 _”Was that a soft kiss...?_ “ She asked herself, and didn‘t move a single muscle... there... there was it again... there were soft lips on her neck, and she sighed, pulled back, to look at Gretel who seemed to search for some words, but Muriel placed a finger on Gretel‘s lips...

„I‘m older than you...“

„I don‘t care...“ Gretel whispered, behind that finger on her lips, and Muriel lost it. She lost that inner fight with herself... the heat between them was too much... the thin air in the room was too... filled with everything... she lost control over herself, leaned in, and replaced her finger with her lips, and let her hand slip in Gretel‘s dark brown hair...

Gretel relaxed into that kiss, and opened her lips for Muriel‘s tongue to slip in...

The forgotten bowl of popcorn fell on the floor, clothes landed everywhere, and Muriel gently pushed Gretel down, and placed soft Kisses along her body, while she kneaded the younger woman‘s breasts.  
Gretel moaned out, and looked down at Muriel, who gave her a playful smirk, before she leaned in, and gave Gretel‘s wet core a long, and slowly lick.

„Oh gods...“ Gretel groaned, grabbed Muriel's hair to push the woman's face deeper, and felt Muriel's tongue in her vagina, which made her moan even louder ...  
Muriel‘s eyes rolled in the back of her head, when she felt how wet Gretel was, and that she became wetter with every pleasure Muriel gave her...

It could have been too fast, but she wanted that woman for a long time now... she even had daydreamed about fucking Gretel with everyone in the house, across the street... 

She felt Gretel‘s body shivering with pleasure... with lust... with an raising orgasm. So she pulled back, and shoved three fingers inside her lover.

Gretel arched her back, screamed out loud, and opened her legs even more, and wrapped them around Muriel‘s legs, when she came back up and kissed Gretel passionate, who let her hand slip between their bodies, and entered Muriel with her fingers, bringing the other woman the pleasure she had done to herself over a few weeks ago... night after night... thinking about Muriel...

  
They collapsed on each other, and Gretel laughed, after she had found back her breath.

„What‘s so funny...?“ Muriel asked, and looked at her.

„I wasn‘t thinking our first time would be like that...“

„Why...? I mean... how would you have wanted it to be?“

„In my bed... while everyone could‘ve heard us.“

They both had to laugh at that, and Muriel laid down next to Gretel, and stroke over her bare body...

  
Weeks passed, Gretel and Hansel had had to sold the Bar, because there were just too less customers, and Gretel almost married Muriel, at Christmas, after she had had bought the bar... they renovated it into a second small Hotel, after Hansel had went back to England, and Gretel had moved in with Muriel...

After four more years, Gretel and Muriel closed the Bar and sold it, moved to America, and opened their first Restaurant together, and Muriel was still thinking about the name, when Gretel asked: „What about ”The Chester‘s“...?“

„Chester‘s?“ Muriel asked, and Gretel said blushing: „We‘ve had had our first time on your chesterfield sofa... and when I‘ve had had that fever, you were sleeping on that sofa next to me...“

„That‘s right... and you were there for me, when I laid on that sofa, and insulted you because of that one very hard menstruation I‘ve been having... and those are our secrets... but I think I have a better name.“

„Which one?“

  
„French Meat Pies.“

**_ The {kissing} END! _ **


End file.
